gods_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
The 7 Forces
The 7 Forces Story (Written by me) One dark and stormy night, An independent scientist was working on a project, to unleash the most GODLY powers. So he went out, on a 20 year search, to find all the energy source, The Power Crystals. After 20 years of searching, he found them all, took him back to his lab, he couldn’t find any source that was powered by the crystal, so as he researched, he read this: “In order to unlock the 7 Crystals FULL potential, you have to find galaxy foam, and use it on a simple object.” After reading this paragraph he set out to find the galaxy foam, after 5 years, he found some in an old abandoned greasy shack, he found in a somewhat spraypaint looking can with three dirty galaxy rings on it, so he took it back to his lab, he shook the can. He decided to test it on something simple, like a human hand, so he put up advertisements on greasy old worn-out paper, for test subject for the so-called “Galaxy Foam”, 2 months past, and a subject finally came in, he shook the can of galaxy foam in a very aggressive way, and sprayed it all over the human’s hand, it began to go extremely pale, and fell right off, and the human fell over, and disappeared into the shadows, he was never spotted to this day. He picked up the pale, huge, limp, 4 fingered hand, and held it up, he said: “There must be a secret power to these”, so he did a lot of research, and found out that the crystals had this strange energy called “gel”, he investigated the crystal, he saw these little tiny particles inside the gem, he said “that must be the gel!”, so he got a screw driver looking tool, and drove a tiny hole in the crystal, he got a clean shiny metal bowl and scooped up some of the gel inside the crystal, and poured 5 little drops, there was a big cluster of smoke, he went forward, he looked at the hand, he said “NO WAY..”, He saw a big circle of white energy in the middle of the hand, and white fire particles coming out of the fingers, the hand started levitating, so he held the crystal in his hand, he had the strange tickling feeling in his mind, he felt that he could control the white energy hand with his MIND. So he knew he had something special, he let out an evil grin, then he got to work. He repeated the process until he had the “7 FORCES”. He had all 7 crystals, and all 7 hands, he said “Finally, I have all the forces. Pink, Yellow, White, Cyan, Blue, Red and Green.” the crystals surrounded him like a symbol, and he started levitating. But he did something wrong, one of the hands fell down, and it caused a crazy explosion, the scientist was separated from his work, he never found them, he searched for almost 1 year, he never found it, until one day.. Some random guy where a black trench coat and stuffed jeans, he found the crystals and hands in a giant hole, he picked up the crystal, the crystals started floating around them, the hands started levitating him, and he let out a very sinister evil laugh, and went off into the shadows, never to be seen again.. The End.